


Relative Security

by waskonedo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mid-Wano Arc (One Piece), One Shot, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano-canon divergent just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waskonedo/pseuds/waskonedo
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 944, when O-Toko, Sanji, Zoro, Hiyori, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Franky, and Brook have escaped from Rasetsu Town. Currently, the manga is on Chapter 947 and we haven’t seen these characters since 944, so this may all be way non-canon. If so, let’s just call it AU.





	Relative Security

The remaining Strawhats took O-Toko and Hiyori to a safe house on the outskirts of the Flower Capital. Kin’emon’s plan to storm Onigashima was only a few days from execution, and the group had agreed to wait for him here until he returned with Inuarashi, and hopefully, Shutenmaru.

After dinner, the crew split into night watch, sleep, and shower rotations. Past midnight, everyone had settled into position and the house was quiet and still. Sanji wandered out of the bathroom wearing his pajamas, rubbing at his hair with a towel.

“Gonna go to bed then?” a husky voice asked.

Sanji’s eyes met the Marimo’s.

He stood in front of his open door, with a look as if he were about to accost the cook, as usual, for some perceived slight.

“Yeah, shower’s free if you want it.”

Zoro shifted his weight. “You”—he fixed his gaze on the cook’s eyebrow—“have a minute?”

Sanji squinted with distrust but decided to test his crewmate’s invitation. The wooden floors creaked a complaint when he swept open Zoro’s door and met him in the threshold. “What d’ya want?”

Nearly surprised by such forthrightness, Zoro stepped back into the bedroom with a huff. “Nothing. I just. Luffy told me what happened in Totto Land. About your family. And the wedding.”

“And?”

Zoro swallowed and lifted his chin in the air. “Just wondered.”

A familiar frustration settled over Sanji. Only a day back with the moss-head, and he was already making things difficult! His hands searched his pockets. He normally brought his cigarettes with him to the shower, so he could enjoy a steamy smoke before bed, but tonight he’d left them behind. “Wondered what, dumbass?”

Zoro’s chest rose and fell before his eyes met Sanji’s. “Did you marry her?”

Flight or fight. 

Nicotine rescue or endure the craving.

Escape or confrontation.

Relief or awkwardness.

For some reason, Sanji chose the latter of all four. “No. Not really. I didn’t marry her.”

A heavy breath escaped Zoro while he stared at the wall behind his crewmate. “That’s cool.”

“Yeah.”

The swordsman tried to lean casually onto the dresser and gripped its wooden trim with his fingertips. Steeled by _sake_ and the thrill of the day’s battle, the next words escaped him easily: “Were you in love with her?”

Sanji’s weight shifted. _Fuck,_ he wanted a smoke. His hand instinctively reached again into his pocket. “I mean, yeah—” He saw Zoro’s face, unchanged in the dim light of his cabin. “She’s a really sweet person. But, you know, it’s probably best we went our separate ways.”

“Alright. Just wondering,” Zoro said as he leaned to close the door, leaving Sanji in the hall. “Whatever you wanna do, man.”

Sanji stopped the door with his hand and a snarl. So he was jealous, was he? After all he’d been through without his crewmate, THIS was what he had to deal with when he returned? “That’s pretty fucking rich coming from the guy who’s got the NATIONAL TREASURE OF WANO hanging around his neck. You think I don’t see what you two have going on?”

Zoro’s cool vanished. “Hiyori likes me. That’s all.”

“Oh yeah?”

Tension thick as syrup flooded the hallway. Sanji nearly began to steam as he recounted the time he’d spent on Whole Cake Island—hell, the mossball hadn’t even told him a proper goodbye!—and the bitter reunion with Zoro. The shitty swordsman had probably been living at ease here the entire time, with Hiyori at his side and no problems at all!

Zoro’s palm began to push the door closed. Obviously, the damn cook was too stubborn—as usual—to read between the lines. “I’m not the one who changed my mind and fell in love with a _stranger.”_

A bare foot stopped the door from closing. “I never changed.”

“Neither did I,” Zoro hissed. “I want the same person I always have.”

Sanji stepped forward and pushed the door behind him, and the shitty Marimo’s eyes opened wider. After all this time, he was still the same hard-shelled softie he’d been since they met. “I didn’t forget you, either.”

Zoro threw his arms around Sanji’s shoulders and threatened to squeeze the air from him there in the doorway, and it wasn’t long before Sanji felt himself stroking the swordfighter’s back.

“It was too long,” Sanji mumbled against the swordsman’s chest. 

“Swirly-kun…”Zoro mumbled, “Let’s—let’s not be apart so long again.”

Sanji rubbed his cheek on the Marimo’s shoulder. “Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not a big ZoSan shipper, but I couldn't get the idea of their reunion out of my head. Hope you liked it!


End file.
